WCQ: -TARDIS- vs. Ezio
6:11 Nexus360:3 : 2 6:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:IM WATCHING BUFFY 6:11 Nexus360:1 6:11 -TARDIS-:LET IT RIP 6:12 Nexus360:GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOT : *SHOOT 6:12 -TARDIS-:that a nick for a buff service boy? : OCTAVIOUS TAKE TO THE CENTER OF THE FOUNTAIN 6:12 Nexus360:And the Beys are oof : *off : Octa takes the center of the fountain 6:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Buffy the Vampire Slayer.... 6:12 -TARDIS-:that. Make a Buffy Bey : Move: The Vampire Slaying : -whistles while ezio does nothing- : did he just quit (_ _ )? 6:13 Nexus360:Meanwhile Ezio hasn't launched : This could be a DQ for the Grapists 6:13 Ezio Editore da California:Sorry my laptop froze : *launches Kajeel* 6:14 Nexus360:AND THE BATTLE BEGINS 6:14 -TARDIS-:keep spinning in the fountain~ 6:14 Ezio Editore da California:Cmon Kajeel eat Octavious as a Meal, smash it! 6:15 Nexus360:Kajeel goes after Octa : And attempts to smash Octa 6:15 -TARDIS-:Take the attack~ 6:15 Nexus360:AND BOOM : OCTA IS BASHED 6:15 -TARDIS-:NOW OCTAVIOUS. TRAP YOURSELF AND KAJEEL IN A WATER VORTEX 6:15 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL : JUMP OUT OF THERE QUICK 6:15 Nexus360:OCTA SPINS IN THE WATER : AND CREATES A WATER VORTEX 6:16 -TARDIS-:NO YOU DONT 6:16 Nexus360:BUT KAJEEL JUMPS OUT BEFORE BEING CAUGHT 6:16 -TARDIS-:ATTACTH ON OT IT : USE THE ATTACK RING 6:16 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL 6:16 -TARDIS-:AND TRAP BOTH OF YOURSELFS 6:16 Ezio Editore da California:MANEUVER OUT 6:16 Nexus360:OCTA GRABS ONTO KAJEEL 6:16 -TARDIS-:OUTSPIN IT 6:16 Nexus360:AND BOTH JUMP OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN 6:16 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL CATCH OCTA IN YOUR SPIN TRACK 6:16 -TARDIS-:NOW LOCK ON TO IT : REQUIP~ 6:16 Nexus360:WHAT IS THIS : IS THIS BEY RAPE 6:16 -TARDIS-:ENVOY OF THE BEGGING PLUS ENVOY OF THE END 6:16 Nexus360:OH SHET 6:17 Ezio Editore da California:DAMN A BARRIER 6:17 Nexus360:OCTA USES ITS ABILITY : WAIT 6:17 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel RUN 6:17 Nexus360:TWO ABILITIES : COMBOOOO 6:17 -TARDIS-:NO YOU DONT : WE LOCKED : U GON GET RAPED TONIGHT (SJ) 6:17 Nexus360:KAJEEL IS SLOWED DOWN 6:17 -TARDIS-:NOW DRAIN IT 6:17 Ezio Editore da California:YOU GON GET GRAPED : KAJEEL 6:17 Nexus360:AND OCTA DRAINS KAJEEL'S ENERGY 6:17 Ezio Editore da California:SAW OCTAVIOUS : WITH YOUR FUSION WHEEL 6:18 -TARDIS-:#requip : #barrier 6:18 Ezio Editore da California:Damn 6:18 -TARDIS-:#Slowed down 6:18 Ezio Editore da California:Forgot 6:18 Nexus360:KAJEEL FIGHTS BACK BUT TO NO AVAIL 6:18 -TARDIS-:#not fast enough (hehehe) : KEEP DRAINING IT OF THE POTENTIAL ENERGY AND THE KINETIC ITS SPIN IS MAKING : SLOW IT DOWN~ 6:18 Nexus360:OCTA CONTINUES TO DRAIN : AND KAJEEL SLOWLY BEGINS TO STOP 6:18 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL BREAK FREE WITH THE SCALES WHILE IT'S ON THE ENERGY RING : IRON SAND GIANT HAMMER 6:18 Nexus360:KAJEEL FIGHTS BACK AGAIN 6:18 -TARDIS-:NO YOU DONT 6:19 Nexus360:AND BREAKS FREE 6:19 -TARDIS-:SWING IT INTO THE POOL 6:19 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 6:19 Ezio Editore da California:FLIP : AND LAND ON THE TIP : TO MAINTAIN BAALNCE : BALANCE* 6:19 -TARDIS-:now trap yourselves in the fountain! 6:19 Nexus360:KAJEEL FLIPS OVER AND MAINTAINS ITS BALANCE 6:19 -TARDIS-:USE HIS ENERGY TO SPIN FASTER 6:19 Nexus360:OCTA SPEEDS UP 6:19 Ezio Editore da California:Goddamn you (d) 6:19 Nexus360:AND KAJEEL LOSES ENERGY QUICKKLY 6:20 -TARDIS-:SEAL THE VORTEXT OFF 6:20 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL MOVE OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN AND CREATE GUST OF WIND : TO REGAIN STAMINA 6:20 Nexus360:OCTA SEALS THE VORTEX, BUT KAJEEL ESCAPES : AND SENDS A GUST OF WIND 6:20 -TARDIS-:U GON PAY FOR THAT : OCTAVIOUS CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THE HOTEL 6:21 Nexus360:OCTA RIDES UP THE HOTEL'S WALLS : AND WAITS ON THE TOP 6:21 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL : JUMP ON TOP OF THE HORSE STATUE 6:21 Nexus360:KAJEEL TAKES ITS PLACE ON A STATUE : NOW IT'S A STARE DOWN : WHO WILL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? 6:22 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel take in the wind to gain stamina 6:22 Nexus360:KAJEEL ABSORBS ITS GUST TO POWER UP : AND SLOWLY REGAINS ITS SPIN 6:23 Ezio Editore da California:Keep gaining and keep gaaining little by little 6:23 Nexus360:MEANWHILE OCTA IS JUST WAITING 6:23 Ezio Editore da California:Use those iron scales to create MORE POWERFUL GUST : TO REGAIN SPIN FASTER 6:23 Nexus360:KAJEEL IS GOING CRAZY : THE AREA IS IN DISARRAY WITH TORNADOES : ALL POWERING UP KAJEEL ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ ~ Welcome, XBoltBladerX, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:25 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL REGAIN BACK TO YOUR REGULAR STAMINA AND MORE! 6:25 -TARDIS-:You cant regain stamina 6:25 Ezio Editore da California:Okay 6:25 -TARDIS-:Wind isnt gatorade 6:25 Nexus360:k 6:25 -TARDIS-:you regain spin ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:25 -TARDIS-:but not stamina : anyyway : NOW OCTAVIOUS JUMP OFF 6:25 Ezio Editore da California:isn't stamina how long you spin 6:25 -TARDIS-:AND LAND ON THIS BISH 6:25 Nexus360:OCTA JUMPS OFF THE HOTEL 6:25 Ezio Editore da California:RELEASE A GUST OF WIND AT OCTAVIOUS 6:25 -TARDIS-:(stamina is how long you endure the battle) 6:25 Nexus360:AIMING FOR KAJEEL 6:25 Ezio Editore da California:AND PUSH IT BACK 6:25 -TARDIS-:MIDAIR ABILITY : ENVOY OF THE END\ 6:26 Nexus360:KAJEEL SHOOTS A GUST OF WIND 6:26 -TARDIS-:ROTATE SPIN 6:26 XBoltBladerX:[ I guess this is a battle ] 6:26 -TARDIS-:AND INTAKE THE WIND 6:26 Ezio Editore da California:PLUS 6:26 -TARDIS-:AND SEND IT BACK 6:26 Ezio Editore da California:IRON : SAND : GIANT HAMMER 6:26 -TARDIS-:NO YOU DONT 6:26 Nexus360:OCTA ABSORBS THE WIND AS IT SPINS IN THE AIR 6:26 -TARDIS-:USE HIS VORTEXT : AND PUSH HIM INTO THE FOUNTAIN 6:26 Nexus360:BUT KAJEEL USES ITS SPECIAL MOVE 6:26 Ezio Editore da California:... 6:26 Nexus360:FIRING SHARDS OF IRON SAND AT OCTA 6:26 Ezio Editore da California:I didn't use my special move 6:26 Nexus360:Oh : All the names are too similar 6:27 Ezio Editore da California:(troll) 6:27 Nexus360:NEVERMIND : KAJEEL FALLS INTO THE FOUNTAIN CUZ ITS MOVE FAILED 6:27 -TARDIS-:AS I WAS SAYING : NOW : TRAP EM IN A VORTEX 6:27 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH 6:27 -TARDIS-:SPIN FATSER : AND MAKE SURE 6:27 Nexus360:OCTA CREATES ANOTHER VORTEX 6:27 Ezio Editore da California:OCTA 6:27 -TARDIS-:THE WATER IS THICK 6:27 Ezio Editore da California:INTO THE HOTEL WINDOW 6:27 -TARDIS-:NO YOU DONT : ENVOY OF THE BEGGINING 6:27 Ezio Editore da California:WITH THE HAMMER 6:28 -TARDIS-:ENVOY OF THE END 6:28 Nexus360:OCTA FORMS ANOTHER SHIELD 6:28 -TARDIS-:AND NOW ENVOY OF THE TWLIGHT : ATTACK HEAD ON : AND INTERCEPT THE BISH 6:28 Nexus360:OCTA AND KAJEEL CLASH 6:28 -TARDIS-:USE THE SHIELD TO PROTECT RECOIL : AND THE DENSITY TO SLOW HIM DOWN 6:28 Nexus360:HUGE EXPLOSION OF POWA : BUT OCTA HAS THE ADVANTAGE 6:28 Ezio Editore da California:USE THOSE SCALES : TO OVERPOWER 6:28 -TARDIS-:#triple ability activate #bakugannotbakugan 6:28 Ezio Editore da California:OCTA 6:28 Nexus360:KAJEEL TRIES TO BREAK THE SHIELD 6:28 -TARDIS-:OH NO YOU DONT : MORE FOCE INTO THE ATTACK RING : GOOOO 6:29 Ezio Editore da California:GO KAJEEL 6:29 Nexus360:KAJEEL CRACKS THE SHIELD 6:29 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL : BREAK THROUGH : NOW!! ~ Farewell, XBoltBladerX, Come back any time! ~ 6:29 Nexus360:BUT OCTA PUSHES KAJEEL BACK 6:29 Ezio Editore da California:GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAJEEEL : KAJEEL JUMP OVER OCTA : AND ATTACK FROM BEHIND : UPPERCUT IT 6:29 Nexus360:KAJEEL MAKES THE LEAP OF FATE 6:29 -TARDIS-:TITL BACK 6:29 Nexus360:AND LAUNCHES OCTA INTO THE AIR 6:29 -TARDIS-:AND LET IT LAND IN THE RING 6:30 Nexus360:OCTA'S STILL LAUNCHED 6:30 -TARDIS-:SPECIAR MOVE. CHAOS SABEL SRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:.... 6:30 Nexus360:BUT NOW OCTA USES ITS SPECIAL MOVE 6:30 Ezio Editore da California:GO KAJEEL : BREAK THROUGH THE HOTEL WINDOW : AND GO INSIDE THE ROOM : AND HIDE UNDER THE BED 6:30 Nexus360:OCTA FIRES BEAMS AT KAJEEL : AND BLOWS APART THE HOTEL 6:31 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL : KEEP GOING FROM ROOM TO ROOM 6:31 Nexus360:OCTA KEEPS FIRING AND DESTROYING : KAJEEL IS NEARING THE END OF THE HOTEL ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 6:31 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL GO DOWN 6:32 Nexus360:KAJEEL DROPS DOWN A FLOOR 6:32 Ezio Editore da California:UP* TO THE SECOND STORY 6:32 -TARDIS-:KEEP BLASTING IT 6:32 Nexus360:*GOES UP A FLOOR : OCTA STILL WON'T STOP FIRING 6:32 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL GO UP THEM STAIRS 6:33 Nexus360:KAJEEL TAKES TO THE STAIRS 6:33 Ezio Editore da California:SAW THE RAIL AND LAUNCH IT AT OCTA 6:33 Nexus360:AND CUTS OFF THE RAIL, LAUNCHING IT AT OCTA ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 6:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS AWESOMESAUCE 6:33 Ezio Editore da California:NOW KEEP RUNNING KAJEEL 6:33 Nexus360:SHUSH : DER IS A BATTLE 6:33 -TARDIS-:NO NO NO : KEEP BLASTING IT 6:34 Nexus360:OCTA KEEPS FIRING AT THE HOTEL AS KAJEEL TRIES TO EVADE 6:34 Ezio Editore da California:GO TO THE THIRD FLOOR : HIDE BEHIND A TOILET AND LET OCTA DESTROY THE TOILET 6:34 Nexus360:KAJEEL TRIES TO GO UP, BUT A STRAY BLAST DESTROYS THE STAIRS 6:34 -TARDIS-:future reference. you CANNOT go in a hotel... 6:35 Ezio Editore da California:[ okay ] : GODDAMN : OKAY : LETS GO : SPECIAL MOVE! : IRON SAND'S SHOWER 6:35 Nexus360:OH NOOOOOOOOOO : KAJEEL'S SPECIAL MOVE : FIRES SHARDS OF IRON SAND AT OCTA 6:35 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS HIDE IN THE RUBBLE OF THE HOTELS 6:35 Nexus360:AND OCTA TRIES TO TAKE SHELTER 6:36 Ezio Editore da California:LAUNCH THAT IRON SAND 6:36 Nexus360:BUT THE SHARDS ARE TOO FAST : OCTA IS PELTED SEVERAL TIMES 6:36 -TARDIS-:(...........................) 6:36 Ezio Editore da California:WEIGH OCTA DOWN 6:36 -TARDIS-:-still has barrier and re-quip on.....- : SPIN FASTER! DEFLECT THE ARENA 6:37 Nexus360:THE SAND SLIDES OFF OF OCTA'S BARRIER AND IT TAKES COVER : Deflect the arena? 6:37 -TARDIS-:YES : DEFLECT THE RUBBLE 6:37 Ezio Editore da California:-the sand still attracts to the bey, it just won't deal any damage- 6:37 -TARDIS-:INTO KAJEEL 6:37 Nexus360:OCTA FIRES PIECES OF RUBBLE AT KAJEEL 6:38 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND BARRIER 6:38 Nexus360:THE RUBBLE AND SAND SHARDS COLLIDE : AS KAJEEL FORMS A SHIELD OF SAND 6:38 Ezio Editore da California:SEND THE CRYSTALS AT OCTA 6:38 -TARDIS-:You realize that will stop your SP in its tracks (hehehe) 6:38 Ezio Editore da California:AND WEIGH IT DOWN : What? 6:38 -TARDIS-:WAIT : YOU MADE A BARRIER : THEREFORE 6:38 Ezio Editore da California:I never knew that 6:38 -TARDIS-:YOU IMPRISONED YOURSELF : -w- ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:38 -TARDIS-:Barriers work both ways <_< : nothing goes in, nothing comes out 6:39 Ezio Editore da California:the crystals come from the sky 6:39 -TARDIS-:as i was saying 6:39 Ezio Editore da California:not my bey : :D 6:39 -TARDIS-:USE THE FOUNTAIN : AND SOAK HIS BARRIER WET : DEFLECT ALL THE WATER 6:39 Ezio Editore da California:WEIGH DOWN OCTA 6:39 Nexus360:Huge magical circle :l 6:39 Ezio Editore da California:MAKE IT SLOW DOWN 6:39 Nexus360:KAJEEL IS SOAKED : AND THE SAND WEIGHS DOWN ON OCTA'S BARRIER ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 6:40 -TARDIS-:REVERSE SPIN : USE THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION 6:40 Ezio Editore da California:NOW USE THE SAND AND PUT PRESSURE ON OCTA 6:40 -TARDIS-:AND SEND IT BACK 6:40 Nexus360:KAJEEL'S BARRIER HARDENS : FROM THE WATER 6:40 Ezio Editore da California:TO CRUSH THE BARRIER 6:40 Nexus360:OCTA SENDS THE SAND IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION : AND FLIES OFF : KAJEEL IS NOW TRAPPED IN ITS OWN BARRIER 6:41 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel saw through the barrier with the fusion wheel and get out of the iron sand : Iron Mud :D 6:41 Nexus360:BUT KAJEEL SLICES THROUGH AND FREES ITSELF ~ Welcome, Synchro37, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:41 -TARDIS-:I told you this already, you cant control mud (_ _ ) : do i need to make it public : and tell all reffs <_< 6:42 Ezio Editore da California:I didn't control the mud : I cut through ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:43 Nexus360:SO UH : BOTH BEYS ARE STILL SPINNING, JUST NOT DOING ANYTHING NOW 6:43 Synchro37:Aura isn't here D: 6:43 Ezio Editore da California:did my sepcial move wear off? : Or do I still have "little" bit of time left? 6:44 Nexus360:THAT MAGIC CIRCLE'S STILL OPEN : AND FIRING 6:44 Ezio Editore da California:SEND MORE CRYSTAL AT OCTA 6:44 Nexus360:BUT OCTA'S TAKEN COVER 6:44 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH OCTA'S BARRIER : IN AN IRON SAND BARRIER : COFFIN* ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 6:44 Nexus360:THE RUBBLE IS ACTING AS A SECOND SHIELD THOUGH 6:45 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE SHARP EDGE OF THE CRYSTALS TO PIERCE THROUGH 6:45 -TARDIS-:NOPE 6:45 Nexus360:THE SHARDS BREAK THE RUBBLE TO SHREDS, BUT CAN'T PIERCE THE BARRIER 6:45 -TARDIS-:CIRCLE THE FOUNTAIN : MAKE A WATTER BARRIER 6:45 Ezio Editore da California:NOOOOOO 6:45 Nexus360:OCTA CIRCLES THE FOUNTAIN : AND CREATES A BARRIER OF WATER 6:46 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE SPEED OF THE CRYSTALS : TO STOP OCTA : BEFORE THE WATER BARRIER COMPLETES 6:46 Nexus360:THE MAGIC CIRCLE HAS DISAPPEARED 6:46 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE LAST DROPS OF IRON SAND : TO CRUSH OCTA : IN A COFFIN 6:46 Nexus360:THE REMAINING SHARDS HIT THE BARRIER : BUT IT'S NOT EFFECTIVE 6:47 Ezio Editore da California:Did it still hit Octa though? 6:47 Nexus360:No : The water barrier's huge : and Octa's just going around the fountain 6:47 Ezio Editore da California:(fuuu) 6:47 Nexus360:It would be hard to hit it now 6:47 -TARDIS-:when u ready : u know where to go (hehehe) : requip off : now octa slow it down and perserve spin 6:48 Nexus360:OCTA DETACHES ITS REQUIP 6:48 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel regain spin with wind gust again : JUMP ON TOP OF THE HORSE STATUE 6:48 Nexus360:KAJEEL JUMPS BACK ONTO THE STATUE 6:49 -TARDIS-:NOW OCTAVIOUS 6:49 Ezio Editore da California:WIND GUST WIND GUST WIND GUST CREATE POWERFUL ONES WITH THE IRON SCALES 6:49 -TARDIS-:USE THE ATTACK RINGS : AND ENVOY OF THE TWILIGHT : SEND BLADES OIF WATTER AT HIM 6:49 Nexus360:WIND GUSTS AND BLADES OF WATER COLLIDE : BUT THE BLADES SLICE THROUGH AND DESTROY THE STATUE 6:49 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL JUMP OFF : ONTO THE NEXT ONE 6:50 Nexus360:KAJEEL HOWEVER LOSES ITS BALANCE : AND FALLS TO THE GROUND 6:50 -TARDIS-:there is no next one, you destroyed them with your crystals -w- : DOES U KNOW HOW MUCH DIS GUN COST US (FUUU) 6:50 Nexus360:LOSER PAYS FOR EVERYTHING 6:51 Ezio Editore da California:I'm broke *covers up private jet and my gold chain* 6:51 Nexus360:(pokerface) 6:51 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS 6:51 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL REGAIN BALANCE 6:51 -TARDIS-:ATTACK IT MID AIR : AND SEND IT INTO THE PRIVATE JET ~ Farewell, Synchro37, Come back any time! ~ 6:52 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL BLOCK 6:52 Nexus360:OCTA STRIKES KAJEEL AS IT FALLS 6:52 Ezio Editore da California:WITH THE IRON SCALES 6:52 Nexus360:AND KAJEEL IS PROPELLED INTO THE JET : SMASHING THROUGH THE JET 6:52 -TARDIS-:dat broken windo (y) 6:52 Nexus360:AND DESTROYING IT IN A GIANT INFERNO 6:52 -TARDIS-:oh crao (._. ) : im gonna have to pay for that too 6:53 Nexus360:KAJEEL FLIES TOWARDS EZIO AND CUTS OFF HIS CHAIN 6:53 Ezio Editore da California:*eyes turn purple* : Ugh no : *moves out the way* 6:53 Nexus360:THEN FALLS TO THE GROUND, SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL 6:53 Ezio Editore da California:My gold chain is good : KAJEEL : USE THOSE WIND GUST : AND REGAIN BALANCE : AND SPIN : TO CONTROL YOURSELF 6:53 Nexus360:KAJEEL HAS LOST CONTROL 6:53 Ezio Editore da California:DON'T GO INTO A BEY SEIZURE 6:54 Nexus360:AND GUSTS OF WIND HIT EVERYTHING 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:Damn it's having a seizure @.@ 6:54 Nexus360:KAJEEL SPINS OUT AS ITS OWN GUST SENDS IT FLYING 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:FLY : INTO OCTAVIOUS : SMASH IT 6:54 Nexus360:DUDE OCTA IS REALLY FAR AWAAY 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:My gust are really powerful : plus my orivate jet : was close to the hotel : private* 6:55 Nexus360:IT WOULD BE AT AN AIRPOT : *AIRPORT 6:55 Ezio Editore da California:I parked my private jet at the hotel 6:55 Nexus360:Meh 6:55 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH INTO OCTA 6:56 Nexus360:KAJEEL FLIES AT OCTA : BUT BOUNCES OFF OF ITS BARRIER AND LANDS ON ITS FACE 6:56 Ezio Editore da California:(pokerface) 6:56 Nexus360:THE WINNER : IS AIZEN AND HIS BEY Category:Battles